The Half-breed's Secret
by Enderdeath731
Summary: Everyone in Mianite knows that User and Twisted are best friends. But Twisted sometimes has... fits. Where turns violent and doesn't know who anyone is, even himself. User has tried hard to keep Twisted's secret safe, but how can he hide it when he's being held captive by his best friend, who doesn't even recognize him? Third in the Mianite collection
1. A Very Wise Wizard

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new story! Same challenge as usual: 10 chapters, between 1,000 and 2,000 words per chapter. This chapter has 1,573 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

The Half-breed's Secret

"So, Jeriicho, what exactly do you mean when you say you don't like the wizards doing your pranks for you?" User asked, floating above the mortal. Tucker yelped, glancing up. Sonja jumped a few feet away, raising her sword until she saw who it was. "Did you perhaps mean to say the wizards are useless?"

"No!" Tucker shouting, face turning bright red. "I didn't even know you were right there!"

"Mmhmm," User frowned, tapping his wand against the palm of his hand. "That appeared quite obvious."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just like doing my own pranks," Tucker fumbled to explain. Sonja smirked, surveying the whole situation from a distance. User frowned deeper and pulled out a new wand from his pocket. It was shaped like an ordinary stick but it was glowing with a magical enchantment. He shook the wand in front of Tucker's face, and then just as quick, smacked Tucker's shoulder with it. The mortal went flying, screaming until he landed in the ocean a few hundred meters away.

"Whoa!" Sonja exclaimed, staring at the wand. She didn't appear to notice that her boyfriend was crawling ashore, spitting out salt water and cursing User loudly.

"Knockback ten wand," User said proudly, handing her the magical stick. "I made three copies like it and I was planning on giving them to you, Tucker, and Jordan, but considering Tucker's rudeness, it looks like Mr. Syndicate will be getting a wand too."

"So does that mean Tucker won't have a knockback wand?" Sonja asked, twisting the wand in her hands. User nodded and grinned as Sonja whacked Tucker with her new wand, sending him flying back into the ocean as soon as he reached the top of the hill.

"Come on!" He shouted, voice distant. "Really?"

"It was necessary for scientific purposes!" Sonja shouted back, waving her stick in the air. She turned back to User, grinning widely. "Thanks for the wand!"

"No problem. I was bored and decided to experiment," User shrugged, smiling. "All I needed was a test subject and Tucker was happy enough to step up to the task."

"Curse you, User!" Tucker screamed from down below at the beach.

"See? He's absolutely thrilled!" User laughed. "Have a good day, Miss Firefoxx."

"You too, User!" Sonja waved goodbye and ran down to where Tucker was, most likely to beat him up with the stick again. User snorted, the antics of mortals never failing to amuse him. Especially Tucker and Sonja. They got into silly little squabbles almost every day, and the end result was usually Tucker being wrong and Sonja winning the argument.

User closed his eyes and teleported to Tom's house, surprising the green man who was just coming back from a mining trip.

"Holy mother of -" Tom jumped, scattering his diamonds everywhere. "User! You scared the crap out of me!"

"That seems obvious," User said dryly, scooping up some of the diamonds that had fallen near him. He smirked, handing the diamonds back to Tom, also mixing in his wand without him knowing.

"Thanks man!" Tom exclaimed, taking his diamonds back. He slipped them into his rucksack without noticing the wand but User smiled, knowing that Tom would find the wand before too long. When he did, no doubt chaos would ensue.

"I'll be on my way now. Have a good day, Mr. Syndicate." User grinned and teleported again before Tom could ask him any questions. User appeared on the porch of Sparklez house and knocked on his door, expecting the rushed footsteps heralding Jordan's approach. Instead, he heard someone walking softly on the ground and when User glanced through the large glass windows on either side of the door, he caught a glimpse of bright red hair before a pretty young woman opened the door.

She smiled, her green eyes alight with playfulness. "User! What brings you to our home?" She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and blinked expectantly.

"Uh, I came to see Mr. Sparklez about something," User said awkwardly, confused by the appearance of the unknown woman.

"Of course, come on in! My name is Aureylian, by the way, but you can just call me Aurey for short." User's memory returned and he realized he recognized the woman.

"Ah yes! Jordan's wife! He's spoken about you a few times before," User grinned. "Where's he at right now? I have something for him."

"I think he mentioned he was going to go and do a few things for Nade in exchange for some diamonds. Here he comes now," Aurey waved at someone behind User's shoulder and he turned around in time to see Jordan slamming the door open, stomping into his house.

"All right, User. What made you think it was a good idea to give Tom a knockback wand?" Jordan yelled, eyes narrowed in anger. For the first time, User noticed Jordan was covered in dirt and was very much scraped up. He snickered, not shutting up when Jordan glared at him.

"Well?" Jordan demanded. "I was just coming back home when Tom jumped out at me and hit me with this shiny stick. I was sent flying halfway across the world and I know the reason behind the stick was _you _User. Now what do you have to say for yourself." Jordan started yelling again, staring up at the tall wizard.

User snickered again and tossed Jordan his own knockback wand. "I made you one too."

Jordan stared at the wand, then glanced back up at User before looking back at the wand again. "You are a very wise man indeed," he finally said, contradicting what he had said moments before. User winked, before teleporting away once more.

XxX

User walked up to his house, pausing for a second as he surveyed the outside of the little structure. There was a hoe lying on the small flowerbed, a collection of wood chippings strewn across the lawn and loud bangs could be heard coming from inside the house.

_Oh no, _User mentally groaned. _Twisted's having another of his fits._

He rushed inside, throwing the door open. Inside of their house, it appeared that a cow standing on its back legs was banging a sword against a brewing stand for no apparent reason. User rushed over to the cow, grabbing a pair of handcuffs on the way. He immediately grasped the cow's hands and chained them together with the handcuffs.

"Let me go!" The cow turned around, revealing himself to be Twisted. His eyes were lit up in fury and held no trace of recognition for User.

User gritted his teeth and dragged Twisted to the second level of the house, shoving him onto the floor. He yelled, writhing around and kicking out, but he couldn't move his hands to get up. Twisted glared at User, eyes filled with hatred and he growled, almost like an animal.

"I'm sorry, buddy," User mumbled, even though he knew Twisted wouldn't remember him. He left Twisted upstairs and went back down to the first floor to see what he could do about the mess. The outside was most urgent and thankfully, it wasn't near as messed up as the inside.

As User gathered up the wood chips strewn about he thought about more ways to contain Twisted. He didn't like thinking that way about his friend, but it was for the safety of everyone that Twisted's secret was kept hidden.

Twisted wasn't a true wizard like the Fyre group. His mother had been mortal and had fallen in love with his father, who was a wizard. Twisted's father had enjoyed experimenting with his spells until one time, they backfired. After that, Twisted's mother had drifted farther and farther away from reality until finally, Twisted had run away from all he had ever known.

But being a half-wizard, Twisted sometimes had violent fits. He had never killed anyone, but he had hurt User before. User tried his best to keep Twisted's secret safe, for fear of anyone else finding out. Tom had come dangerously close to finding out the truth one time when he joked about how Twisted and User's house looked like a bull had been rampaging through it.

A few hours later, their house looked to be in its normal, orderly state. User sighed, and then went upstairs to see if Twisted had calmed down yet.

Twisted was lying in the same spot User had left him in, staring at the floor. He looked up when User came into the room and blinked apologetically, moving his hand slightly and making the chains on his handcuffs clatter noisily. User knelt down and unlocked Twisted's handcuffs, staying silent.

Twisted winced and rubbed his wrists, sighing sadly. "Did anyone notice?" he asked, his voice harboring a hint of nervousness.

"No, I don't think so. Nothing was broken and no one was hurt so it was better this time," User said, hanging the handcuffs back on the hook on the wall. He helped Twisted up off the floor and squeezed his hand. "We've gone this long without your secret being discovered. We can go on."

"Can we though?" Twisted stared up at him with sorrowful brown eyes. "It's only a matter of time before someone notices, and then everyone will know I'm dangerous."

User half-smiled. "I think you're forgetting about someone, buddy. If they want to hurt you, they'd have to get through me first."

**Well here we go, off in another whirlwind of a story! Reviews/favorites/follows are appreciated!**

**Random Observation: Do you think the cover image for this story looks a little bit like Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddie's? (Me and Qwerty have been referring to it as a cowsmanian devil)**


	2. Can We Be Happy

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,096 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 2

"Hello! User? Twisted? Anybody home?" User jerked his head up at the sound of Wag's voice.

"Yes, Wag! Come on in, we'll be right there!" Twisted called back. He rolled out of his bed, landing on the floor with a heavy thump. User laughed and got out of his bed across the room with a bit more grace, making sure his feet were most definitely on the ground.

User hurried down the stairs as Wag opened the door to their house. Wag pulled his hood down – something he'd been doing ever since his recent series of incidents. He was no longer afraid to show his face and User found that it made it much easier to talk to him.

"What brings you over?" User asked, a friendly note in his voice. Twisted stumbled while coming down the stairs and fell down the rest of the way to the first floor. Wag snorted and User laughed as he helped his friend up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Twisted mumbled in embarrassment, waving User away. User snickered and turned back to Wag, who rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Silliness aside, I came over to see if you two wanted to help me, Phil and Matt build Tucker and Sonja's new house. It'll be Matt's first project since he's recovered and I think he'd like to work with as many of his friends as possible."

"Sounds great! Are we getting started today?" Twisted asked. Wag nodded and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, his eyes flicked over to the dented brewing stand. He turned his attention to the damaged object and User cursed himself for not getting rid of all evidence of Twisted's fit yesterday.

"Why is your brewing stand dented?" Wag asked, eyes traveling around the room. User knew he was looking for more things that were off about the house.

"Well, you have to understand that I'm no good at brewing, so when the potion caught fire, I grabbed the first object I saw to help put it out," Twisted lied, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "That object just happened to be a sword."

"That sounds like something you would do," Wag laughed but User saw right through it. Wag suspected something odd was going on.

"Anyway, what time did you want us to meet up to start building?" User asked, hoping to distract Wag.

"It's nine in the morning now and I was thinking we should meet at Tucker's hill around ten thirty," Wag shrugged. "Unless you had something else to do."

"Nope. Far as we know, we're pretty much free all day," Twisted grinned, then sneezed. "Sorry. It's all those animal pelts User has been dragging in. All that fluff just drifts around the house aimlessly."

"Hey!" User protested. "I clean those pelts before I bring them into the house! Besides, I don't hear you complaining about having a warm rabbit-fur blanket!"

"You have a point," Twisted sighed. "And your rabbit stew really is quite delicious."

"Wait – rabbit stew?" Wag made a face of disgust. "You actually _eat _those little buggers?"

"Yeah!" User grinned. "It tastes a bit like beef and chicken combined. It's really good."

"Sure, I'll leave you to it," Wag gagged and Twisted snorted.

"Such dramatica," Twisted sighed. "One day, I'm going to serve you some of User's rabbit stew and you'll never want anything else to eat again."

"Doubtful," Wag wrinkled his nose. "As a beef lover, nothing would ever make me stop eating steak."

"But your summoned steak is nothing compared to my fresh steak," User boasted. "Catch 'em fresh and eat 'em for the next few weeks. Nothing better than that, I tell you."

"Why you chose to start hunting is beyond me," Wag rolled his eyes. "Now all you can talk about is what you've poached or shot."

"It makes me happy," User shrugged. "I like to be happy."

"Everyone likes to be happy," Twisted spoke up unexpectedly. "Whether or not we can be happy though, is another matter entirely."

User stared at Twisted, wondering when he had become a philosopher. But Twisted shook his head wordlessly and trudged upstairs, head hanging down. User knew that when Twisted became this melancholy, it was best to leave him alone.

"Is he okay?" Wag stared after Twisted.

"I don't know," User sighed sadly. "I just don't know any more."

XxX

"Hey Matt! Good to see you again!" User shouted, smiling widely. Matt grinned and waved, but User noticed the hint of wariness in his eyes. Matt was never to eager to trust anyone but ever since he was injured, he seemed even less social than usual.

"Where's Twisted? I thought he said he'd come," Phil asked tilting his head, red eyes alight with curiosity.

"Oh, um," User fumbled for a response. In truth, Twisted was showing signs of having another fit and he had opted to stay home. User had handcuffed him before he left the house so his friend wouldn't destroy the whole world.

"When I went over there to see if they'd come, Twisted mentioned he wasn't feeling well and had a headache," Wag spoke up and User glanced at him, surprised that the other wizard would lie for them. "He said he'd try to come but he couldn't say for sure."

Phil shrugged. "Too bad. Tell him that we missed him, but if he's feeling better tomorrow, we could always use help on the interior."

"I will," User promised, silently sighing in relief. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you've saved some building for him."

After they had been building for almost eight hours, they decided to call it good for the day. They had gotten most of the exterior shape done, but they still needed to add all the designs and the interior wasn't even started yet. But designs were the least of User's concerns at the moment. Instead, he motioned for Wag to follow him and the wizard gave a barely visible nod, splitting away from the other two. They went over to a thick cluster of trees before User turned around to look at Wag.

"Thanks for covering for Twisted," User said instantly, smiling gratefully.

"All I know is that something's going on with you and Twisted and you clearly don't want me finding out. I'll keep my nose out of your business, and I'll cover for you if anybody asks; on one condition," Wag paused, "Make sure that no one gets hurt."

User met Wag's eyes. "That's what I've been trying to do for years."

**Tension is rising! Stuff is going to happen soon, trust me!**

**Random Observation: User is my favorite wizard of Mianite! He's so hyper and happy!**

**KittKaz: I posted it early because I have so many chapters already pre-written! Glad to know you're so excited! And yes, the title could be for a Percy Jackson story, but there was really no other way I could describe Twisted so I just went with it.**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Moo! I will steal your soul! I also ship Sparklez x Aureylian SO HARD! THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!**

**DiamondScribe: Thanks!**

**Redpikmanred: Thanks! Good to see you again!**

**RusYRP: You bet I'm continuing this! I'm going to attempt to update daily!**


	3. Painless

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,337 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 3

User came home to hear sobbing coming from upstairs. He frowned, knowing that Twisted's fits usually didn't last more than a few hours at most. Nine hours was incredibly strange. Unless he had calmed down, and something had then upset him.

Whatever the case, User ascended the stairs hurriedly, taking the steps two at a time. He arrived at the top, panting slightly, and looked around. Spotting Twisted huddled in a corner, his cow pelt tucked close around him, he ran over to his friend, falling into a crouch once he reached him.

"Twisted?" User asked, worried for his friend. Twisted tensed and continued to face to corner of the room, his sobs echoing through the house.

"Twisted, please just tell me what's wrong," User begged. Twisted gave a barely visible shake of his head and curled up even tighter. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"I don't want help," Twisted choked out, sounding heartbroken. "Please, just go away."

Twisted definitely wasn't having one of his fits; no, he sounded much too sad for that. But why he would be sad is what User had no clue about. Twisted was more of an optimist; always trying to look on the bright side of things, which was one of the reasons why he and User were best friends. Now though, User just felt helpless as he watched Twisted cry for unknown reasons.

"Would – would you miss me if I was gone?" Twisted murmured suddenly. User, taken aback by the sudden question, hesitated for a few seconds. Twisted apparently took that as an answer and sobbed even harder, his whole body shaking violently.

"No, Twisted, don't take that the wrong way. You just surprised me with the question. And yes, I would be incredibly distraught if you were gone," User lay down behind Twisted and started to gently rub his back, attempting to ease his friend's distress.

Twisted eventually stopped crying, falling limp before rolling over to stare at User. "Maybe I should just kill myself," he whispered, blinking. "Then no one would have to deal with me ever again."

"Don't say that," User hissed. "Don't you _dare_ say that ever again!"

"But it's the truth," Twisted whimpered. "I'm only a problem. Who knows if I'll hurt someone, or hurt myself. Maybe it would be for the best."

"But what about me? I couldn't bear it if you were dead," User felt like something was painfully squeezing his heart.

"I'm going to die in a few centuries anyway. What's the difference between now and then?" Twisted avoided User's gaze.

"Because if you killed yourself now, I'd feel all the guilt of knowing I could have stopped you," User whispered. "I'd hate myself for it."

"But your problem would be gone." Twisted drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "It would just be one little spell. It would be painless for me."

"No!" User protested, raising his voice in desperation. Twisted flinched, shivering in fright. User made sure he lowered his voice before he spoke again. "I won't let you."

"What if you have to?" Twisted challenged. "What if you have no choice but to kill me?"

"There's always a choice," User sighed, his voice starting to turn shaky. "I've made the choice to hide your secret and I'm going to stick with my decision. Nothing you say will change that."

"Have you ever considered that I don't _want _to live this way? I hate just zoning out, then coming back to consciousness with my hands in shackles because I insist that I be chained. I've hurt you before, User, and the worst part about that was that I didn't even recognize you. I thought you were an enemy trying to kill me and I attacked you. I felt so bad about it later that I couldn't even look at you for a week. Do you remember that, User? I hate that feeling and there's nothing you or I can do to stop it," Twisted had started to cry again by the time he had finished speaking.

"Don't think like that," User gritted his teeth, trying to hold back tears of his own. "If everyone thought like that, there'd be no such thing as hope."

"Hope?" Twisted asked dubiously. "Where could anyone find hope in this situation?"

"I can find hope in you whenever you dance around after completing a build that took you hours to make. I can find hope in you whenever you season the rabbit stew just right so that it tastes so rich and foresty. See? I can find a lot of hope," User smiled, hoping that would cheer Twisted up. His friend shook his head despairingly and turned away again.

"Look, Twisted. Whatever happens, I'm always here for you. Why would you think any differently? I don't mind living with you and your disorder; in fact, I'm more than willing to keep it a secret. I'm your friend, okay? Friends don't let other friends beat themselves up. Now come on, get up. We can't have you moping in the corner forever," User stood up and offered Twisted his hand. Twisted looked at his hand and smirked sarcastically. He raised his hands, which were still shackled together, and shook the chains, the harsh clanking noise resounding through the house.

User rolled his eyes and grabbed his set of keys out of his pocket, reaching down to unlock Twisted's handcuffs. Twisted gently took them off and handed them to User before getting to his feet.

"Why thank you, good sir," Twisted said formally, back to his normal silly self. "Shall we perhaps check your snare line now?"

"Why yes sir, I think that would be a very good idea indeed," User grinned, playing along with Twisted's game. It was times like this that he enjoyed the most, where he could almost forget that there was something different about Twisted. He wished that times like this could last forever.

But of course, they couldn't, so they had to make the most of it.

XxX

"Twisted!" User called, voice high-pitched with worry. It wasn't like the house to be so silent. Normally Twisted was doing something, whether it be reading or going crazy or cooking. But there was no sound of pages rustling, there was nothing out of place, and there was no smell of something delicious cooking on the stove.

That either meant Twisted was sleeping or he was out of the house. User explored around the downstairs first, checking around for any notes that Twisted may have left to indicate that he had gone out. Seeing nothing, User headed upstairs, a feeling of dread weighing down his steps.

"Twisted?" User glanced around once he was upstairs. Nothing. There was silence, and no sign of Twisted anywhere.

_Maybe he just went out for a quick walk or maybe he wanted to see if any of the herbs in the garden were ready for cooking, _User tried to calm his rising nervousness. But something told him that Twisted's disappearance was not such a simple solution.

A white object caught his eyes and he turned away from his thoughts about Twisted, distracted. A slip of paper was tucked under the flowerpot on User's bedside table. He walked over to his little nightstand and carefully extracted the piece of paper, eyes tracing over the neat, curved handwriting.

Taking a deep breath, User started to read the letter.

_User, I know you didn't want me to leave but I decided it was for your own safety. During my – zoning out yesterday, I remember some of what I said. It was all curses against you and the other wizards, and I was going into an absolute frenzy trying to get loose to find and kill you. That's why I was so upset when you came home, because I remember all of those horrible things I said. I'm so sorry._

User's hands started to shake as he realized what Twisted meant.

His best friend had run away.

**Oh noes! The feels! Poor Twisted... even I cried when I reread the chapter.  
><strong>

**Random Observation: Today, I'd like to say I'm thankful that I have the opportunity to write, and for all of ya'lls support! Happy Thanksgiving everybody!  
><strong>

**TheAmazingQwerty: YES! I NEED YOUR SOUL! Wow, I should stop. This is getting creepy. Dat lolz, though!**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Tank yew! **

**KittKaz: Can you even survive the feels from this chapter? That sounds like a cool idea for Mianite Season 2!**

**RusYRP: Wizards are awesome! I have enough pre-written chapters to last me 'till next Tuesday, so don't you worry for now!**

**Where'dUGoPhio: Sparkeylian is so SuchcuteOMG!  
><strong>

**MyBrokenHeart123: OMW, Yes I will be updating every day as long as nothing unexpected happens!**


	4. Found

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,474 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 4

"Wag! You have to help me! Twisted's gone missing!" User whisper-screamed. It was the morning after Twisted had run away and User had shown up at the building site; except he had a different goal rather than just creating a house.

He had to get Wag, the only person he could trust, to help him find Twisted and convince him to return to civilization.

Wag immediately jerked his head up, eyes wide with fear from hearing the urgent tone in User's voice. Thankfully, he was standing a fair distance away from Matt and Phil so he was able to slip away into the small grove of trees where he and User had had their conversation last time.

"What do you mean, Twisted is missing?" Wag hissed once they were out of earshot.

"I mean he ran away because he was afraid he'd hurt someone," User paused for a second, waiting for Wag's response.

"Why would he hurt anyone?" Wag asked, confused.

"Because he's a half-wizard," User closed his eyes, knowing he'd have to explain more than that. "Because of that conflict, he will sometimes go into this little, I don't know, alternate dimension where everyone is his enemy. He becomes very violent and has actually hurt me before. We have a pair of handcuffs for safety, and if it gets really bad, Twisted has made sure we have heavy chains and padlocks. I hate using them and Twisted knows it. But last night after I got home from checking my snare line, he had left a note for me saying that he had left because he was afraid that one day someone would be seriously injured or killed."

Wag's eyes were closed and he looked like he was only trying to focus on breathing slowly and staying calm. His hands were shaking with a barely suppressed emotion. Anger? Fear? Worry? User couldn't tell. Finally, Wag blinked open his eyes, their liquid silver colour glowing slightly in the shadows.

"How long? How long have you been hiding this from everyone?" Wag buried his face in his hands. User's heart fell.

"For as long as I've known Twisted," User sighed dejectedly. He stared at the ground, not wanting to meet Wag's intense gaze. "Remember when we used to live at the HQ with the rest of you? Remember when you used to hear screaming coming from Twisted's room late at night, and I would be the one to go to him? I would lock the door behind me before anyone else could get in and you would hear one of us shouting and the other speaking in low undertones. That was Twisted having one of his fits."

"How could I not have noticed?" Wag groaned and rubbed his eyes. "All this time that I've known you two and I never noticed something was wrong. I thought it was just nightmares, back at the HQ. Did he never do it during the day?"

"Yes," User admitted. "That's why I would take him on all-day hunting trips. If he had one of his fits, we would be alone, out of earshot of any humans. You'd always ask why we brought no pelts or meat when we came back and the reason was I was too busy standing guard over Twisted to make sure no one found him writhing around and yelling curses at no one."

"I never realized," Wag murmured. "Is that why he seemed so reclusive at times?"

"Yeah, it was," User said. "That was just one of the signs that he was about to 'zone out.' If he started talking coarsely, had trouble focusing, or just stared off into the distance, I knew I had to get him home to the handcuffs _fast._ If I didn't, then I would be in trouble. I've gotten more than one sprained joint from not getting Twisted into the handcuffs fast enough, and one time I even had to disguise a limp from a broken leg."

"Isn't that the week we wanted you to do a beginner's parkour course with us and you were so reluctant?" Wag asked, smiling a little. User snorted and nodded.

"Fun fact; I was always hovering, even if it was only a centimeter off the ground because I couldn't put any weight on my left leg. I'll take redstone or sitting in my hunting stand, thank you very much," User half-grinned. "But broken legs on a parkour map aside, Twisted is still missing."

"Well what do you want me to do to help find him?" Wag asked, straightening up.

User blinked. "Wait, so you're actually going to help me find Twisted?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Wag countered. "I'm not going to back out of this adventure knowing everything that I do now. Building can wait – finding Twisted before he destroys life as we know it is more important."

"You risk getting hurt or killed if you find Twisted in one of his fits," User warned. "I wouldn't advise it. Actually, can you just please not come with me? I don't want anyone getting hurt on mine and Twisted's behalf."

Wag didn't back down, instead pulling his hood back up over his face to give his eyes a more intense glow. "No," he insisted stubbornly, "I'm coming with you."

"Stay here!"

"No!"

"Stay here!"

"No!"

"Twisted was acting more aggressive before he left. You. Need. To. Stay. Here." User gritted his teeth, tired of dealing with the most mule-headed wizard he had ever met.

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Stay. Here." Wag shot back and User could imagine him grinning under his hood. User sighed, exasperated beyond belief.

"Fine. You can help me find Twisted."

XxX

_User packed up all the beef in his rucksack and tossed the heavy leather cowhide over his shoulder. He began walking back to the HQ, weighted down by the carcass of his kill._

_A rustling in the bushed caught User's attention. The wizard stopped and pulled the cowhide and rucksack off of his shoulder, setting them on the ground. He drew his wand slowly and cautiously, one hundred and fifty-two years of life teaching him wariness._

_A young man's head rose above the bushes. His mess of ginger hair was matted with twigs and seaweed and was tangled in many places. He had a scraggly beard and wide, scared brown eyes. He looked fairly young, probably in his early twenties. He moved with a tense cautiousness and his pale skin was laced with shallow scratches._

_"Hello," User greeted, realizing that this newcomer was no threat and lowering his wand. The newcomer blinked, his sad brown gaze trained on User's eyes._

_"Hi," the newcomer said softly._

_"My name is User," User smiled gently, sitting down to show that he posed no threat. The newcomer blinked again and fully emerged from the bushes, revealing that he was wearing ragged gray pants and in incredibly torn black shirt._

_"I'm Twisted," The newcomer whispered, also sitting down, though a good distance away. "I'm from Ianarea."_

_"Ianarea?" User perked up at the name. "I helped build that city a long time ago."_

_"Really?" Twisted asked, suddenly curious. "You did?"_

_"Yep," User stated proudly. "Me and the Fyre group created all those houses and stuff and I was one of the two people who built Ianite's temple."_

_"Cool! I always wondered who built my hometown!" Twisted sounded genuinely excited and User smiled. He was really starting to like this new guy._

_"Do you want to learn how to build like that?" User surprised himself by offering Twisted the opportunity. In the back of his mind, he knew Twisted was mortal and possessed no wizardly powers. Twisted nodded eagerly and his mouth shaped into a grin._

_"So you're a wizard?" Twisted asked. User tensed, searching for any traces of accusation or dislike in Twisted's tone but he only found the same curiosity as before. Twisted continued, "My father was a wizard. I think I inherited a few of his talents and traits. I've noticed that I don't get hurt easily, for one. My cuts were made with a sword but you can barely tell, right?"_

_User inspected Twisted's scratches a little closer. True, they were in the shape of a sword cut but they were no deeper than if a small thorn had been traced over his skin. "Wow. You have some high resistance."_

_"I know, right? And that's not all; I've been told that I have an incredible knack for building and creating. It seemed a little odd to me at first because my father never caused anything except destruction," Twisted's voice became laced with a hint of bitterness._

_"Well don't you worry now, Twisted. When you come with me, you'll only be around building and creation," User smiled reassuringly, picked up the remains from his kill again, and led Twisted down the path to home._

**Aw, what a nice little flashback! And mule-headed Wag. That's just great.  
><strong>

**Random Observation: I have trouble building statues in Minecraft because I go crazy if something's asymmetrical. I once had someone tell me that my godzilla monster looked like a squirrel...**

**To all the reviews: *cries with everyone***


	5. Searching

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this bonus chapter! This chapter has 1,392 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

**Random Observation: Make sure you haven't eaten anything right before reading this chapter.**

Chapter 5

"Twisted! Where are you?" User called, desperation to find his friend growing in his heart. Wag stood beside him, keeping a careful watch. User had insisted that if Wag absolutely _had _to come with him (which Wag had then interrupted to say that's exactly what he had to do), then at least they shouldn't travel alone. They didn't know if they were going to come across Twisted in one of his fits and they needed to be prepared.

User snapped back to reality to realize that Wag had wandered a few meters away. He was inspecting something in the ground, muttering to himself. User wandered over to him and narrowed his eyes at what he saw.

There was a dead possum lying on the ground with a thin silver tendril wrapped tight around its neck. But what really made User's stomach churn was that the possum's body was mutilated; its back was ripped open and its spine had been torn out of its body. There were bloody chunks of meat scattered all around it and some of the possum's organs had been on twigs sticking out from nearby bushes. User turned away from the gory scene and began to retch, his breakfast of apples refusing to stay down.

Wag turned to look at User, his face a sickly shade of green. "That's – disgusting," he stifled a gag. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," User stood back up shakily, making sure he was careful not to look at the mutilated animal. "Just failing to keep my breakfast down after looking at that thing."

"Do you need some water or milk or something?" Wag asked, the note of concern in his voice making User snicker in his mind.

"No, I don't think I could keep -" User paused to hiccup, grimacing at the foul taste that filled his mouth, "- keep anything down at the moment. Not with the image of that nasty thing in my mind."

"What could have done that?" Wag mused. "It must have been a vicious animal. Maybe a hostile wolf?"

"No, these tears were not made with sharp claws or teeth," User observed, eyes narrowing. He knelt down, forcing himself to not start retching again. His eyes traced over the edges of the ragged gashes, noting the large scuff marks around the possum. "So what kind of creature could have dull teeth, yet the mobility to rip out the possum's spine and spear its organs on sharp twigs?" User already knew the answer but he wanted Wag to realize it too.

A light of understanding filled Wag's softly glowing silver eyes. "No," Wag whispered. "Has he ever been this vicious before?"

"I don't know," User ran a hand through his hair, a feeling of doom settling in the pit of his stomach. "Remember I said I handcuff him if I find him in one of his fits? I've never not been able to chain him so I've never seen the extent of what he'll do."

Wag suddenly drew in his breath sharply and he locked his eyes on something behind User. He tensed; his cheeks drained of colour, making the scars stand out vividly. "Get behind me, but move slowly," Wag whispered through gritted teeth.

User took one step forwards and stepped on a twig, making a loud cracking sound echo through the trees. User froze, eyes widening. Wag whimpered quietly and motioned for User to turn around.

User slowly turned his head to look behind him. Staring at him with familiar dark brown eyes filled with rage, was Twisted. Twisted snarled when he saw User looking at him, his teeth stained with the rusty red colour of blood.

"Wag, just run," User whispered, breathing quickly from fear. "I'll be right behind you."

Wag swallowed and immediately took off, leaves crunching loudly under his feet. User followed him, not surprised when he heard Twisted's feet pounding on the forest floor behind them. What surprised him is that his footsteps were getting closer.

"Faster!" User panted. There was no time to concentrate to fly away; they just had to rely on their running speed.

User screamed as something grabbed his leg, causing him to trip and fall on his face. Wag skidded to a halt and started to run back for User. User wailed as Twisted started to drag him quickly over the ground, taking him to somewhere he probably wouldn't want to go.

Wag dived forwards, grasping for User's hands to pull him back. User screamed again as his fingers slipped through Wag's outstretched hands. He felt something scratching his legs as he was pulled through the thickly clustered bushes. His last sight of Wag was the other wizard crying out in desperation as he was pulled out of the clearing.

After being pulled through the forest for about five minutes, all the while screaming for help, User felt Twisted's grip on his leg loosen. He rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily, fear making his heart pound fast. Twisted's face appeared above him, a manic light in his eyes.

"Sweet dreams," Twisted whispered coarsely, then brought a stone smashing down on User's head. User's vision swam and he felt a warm wet liquid travel down his face before he blacked out.

XxX

User groaned quietly, slowly opening his eyes. He looked around with uncomprehending eyes, his head pounding. He tried to move only to find that he was bound to a metal pole stuck in the ground with Twisted's old handcuffs.

"H – hello?" User whispered, scared out of his wits. A rustling coming to his right made him jerk around to find that Twisted was just inches from his face, grinning insanely. User yelped, flinching away from the half-wizard.

"Hello, pet," Twisted's breath stank of blood and decay and User silently wailed, wondering why it had come to this. "I'm so glad I could find you. Those rabbits and possums didn't make very good pets."

User's eyes widened, wondering if he was going to end up like Twisted's other 'pets.' He personally preferred to keep all of his organs and bones inside his body.

"What are you – what are you going to do to me?" User whimpered, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. _Please, in the name of all the gods, don't let it end like this._

Twisted tilted his head, his smile fading for a moment. "I was thinking we could have some fun. We could play in the river nearby, if you want."

"Letting me go sounds like a fun idea," User offered. Twisted shook his head.

"No, my other pets didn't like playing tag very much. They acted like they wanted to play but whenever I caught them they just started squealing. Such an annoying sound," Twisted shook his head, making his tangled beard possibly even more tangled. "Let's swim instead." Twisted brought out the key and unlocked the handcuffs around User's wrists, grabbing his arm at the same time. User was pretty sure that Twisted's sharp nails digging into his flesh was no accident. Twisted dragged User over to the river, gripping his arm tightly.

Twisted shoved User into the icy cold water, the current washing swiftly over the river pebbles. User spluttered as the water rushed into his mouth, then he was submerged in the shallow water.

User screamed, bubbles floating upwards to the surface from his mouth. He suddenly felt a pressure on his back and began to writhe against the river bottom. The pressure increased and it dawned on User what was happening.

Twisted was trying to drown him.

User flailed more desperately, doing everything he could to escape Twisted's death trap. Piercing stabs of pain began to shoot through his lungs the lack of air started to kill him. User spat water out of his mouth, something that was very ineffective since he was submerged in a river.

User felt the weight on his back lessen slightly and he took his chance, jerking his head out of the water. He gulped in air, chest heaving with relief. He turned around, wet hair plastered to his forehead, and searched around with fearful eyes for Twisted.

The insane half-wizard was standing on the bank, his arms dripping wet. "Did you have fun swimming?"

User shivered in fear, terrified of the person who had been his best friend for over a century.

**This be not good... I predict many of you will be upset.**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Random Observation: That seems to be a common problem.**

**KittKaz: *slowly claps along with you***

**Redpikmanred: Yus, so sad...**

**RusYRP: LOL! Maybe not so wonderful...**


	6. Lava

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,411 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 6

It had been a week since User had been captured and he had lost all hope of anyone coming to find him.

Twisted had not come to his senses in all that time and had instead grown so insane that User trembled if he even saw Twisted from a distance.

Twisted insisted that every day he and User had 'playtime', which was basically just a way for Twisted to torture User. Sometimes it wasn't so bad, like User having to jump from tree to tree without falling to the ground thirty feet below him. Other times, User would end up with broken bones when Twisted pushed him off of a cliff. Thankfully, User didn't land in the lava at the bottom of the cliff but still broke his left leg and one of his ribs.

Twisted had broken the laws of being a wizard, because somehow, User was getting hurt. Normal fire burnt him. He couldn't breathe in water. Falling to death was a reality. Death stared User in the face every day and somehow, the wizard avoided Death's soul-stealing scythe.

"Do you want to play a game?" User yelped at the sound of Twisted's demented voice close to his ear. He started trembling, flinching at the stench of Twisted's rancid breath. Every day, he was forced to watch Twisted tear apart small animals, which always made him retch.

What made it worse was that User hadn't eaten in a week. The long torture of starvation made him weak and unable to stay conscious for more than an hour at a time. There were times when he began to hallucinate. Often, he would imagine Twisted laughing demonically in his face, User's own blood dripping from his mouth. Then he would jerk back to reality sweating and screaming.

Now, eyes fogged over from all the pain, dried blood acting as a new layer of skin, and without hope for being rescued, User was once again dragged along behind the insane Twisted as he took his pet off to another 'game.' User's head still pounded and he mindlessly stumbled along, not even attempting to resist.

User focused on the world again when he was standing in front of a huge lava lake. There were blocks of cobblestone placed at random intervals across the lava and with a sinking heart, User realized what was going to happen. He was no good at parkour, didn't have the strength to fly, and was no longer resistant to fire or lava.

This was it. He was going to die today.

Twisted smiled, the light of insanity still glittering in his eyes. "Lava parkour!" He announced proudly and excitedly. "Your one rule is to stay ahead of me. I really hope you don't die. You've been my favorite pet so far."

User shuddered, hardly able to accept the fact that he was going to die with his former best friend calling him a pet. He braced his shaky knees and took a deep breath, preparing himself for his first leap of faith. He jumped, landed on the cobblestone, and forced himself to keep going despite the pain exploding in his leg and chest. He could hear Twisted start to parkour behind him and User gritted his teeth, steeling his nerves. He would go on as long as he could but he would accept his fate when the time came.

User looked up from the small platform he was on, wincing as a fleck of lava sizzled through the skin on his ankle. He measured the jump in his head, estimating that it was about three meters away and one meter up; the hardest parkour jump there was. He had to jump. There was no way he'd make it, but at least he could finally end the torture.

Without waiting any more, User jumped one last time.

He hung in the air for what seemed like forever. He slammed into the edge of the cobblestone block, all the breath knocked out of him. He scrabbled for a hold on the slippery rocks, somehow managing to wedge his fingers into a small crack in between two stones. He listened as Twisted landed on the block perfectly, staring at his tormentor's feet.

User swallowed, then started coughing as he choked on his own blood. Twisted leaned down and lifted User's head with cold hands, making their gazes meet.

"Poor pet," Twisted murmured sympathetically. "You're behind me now."

User tried to get a better grasp on the cobblestone but his grip was failing. He coughed again, droplets of crimson splattering his Twisted's hands. Twisted let go of User's head gently and pried User's right hand loose from the cobblestone. User gasped, dangling mere inches above the deadly lava.

User glanced up at Twisted, hoping for at least some trace of the Twisted who was kind and would never do this. He saw nothing except the raw insanity that made up the current Twisted.

User thought about how he must look right then. He was just this wizard, who looked young but was actually centuries old and about to die. Blood stained the corners of his mouth and his eyes had no hope or life left in them. His clothes were ragged and the hems were burnt. Dark crimson blood was coated in patches all over his body, and his left leg was dangling at an awkward angle. His breathing was ragged and uneven and he was crying. He was really just the perfect picture of defeat.

Twisted's eyes held no remorse as he raised his foot and brought it smashing down on User's hand.

User thought he could hear glass breaking as he let go. A cool feeling washed over him as Twisted lifted his foot.

User stayed silent and closed his eyes as he hit the molten hot lava.

XxX

(Thirty minutes before, Waglington's POV)

Wag had found where User had been but was no longer. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. He and all the other wizards had been scouring the forest behind the desert for the past week, looking for any trace of User or Twisted. Nobody had said it aloud, but Wag knew they were all hoping to just find User and get their tails out of the forest before they disappeared too.

"Tom! Matt! Phil! I found something!" Wag called, finally beginning to hope again. Phil came crashing through the bushes, Matt and Tom following their wizard friend as fast as their legs would carry them.

Wag picked up a pair of goggles up off the ground and held them up for everyone to see. "User was here."

"No doubt," Matt whispered, pointing to the center of the large clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a tall iron pole sticking straight up out of the ground. The earth around it was stained the dark scarlet of blood and was very scuffed up, like there had been several struggles.

"Do you think -" Tom stopped himself before he could say what everyone was wondering. Wag gritted his teeth and straightened up.

"We can't give up hope yet. We've just found our first trace of User and we can't just give him up for dead," Wag sighed, then noticed a barely visible path that led to the north. The leaf mold had been scuffled up as if someone was dragged in that direction.

Wag set off in the direction of the path, ignoring the Phil's exclamation of surprise at his sudden movement. Wag broke into a quick jog as the path began to be more apparent, lined with snapped twigs and shallow scars in the soil.

After a while, Wag and the other wizards burst out into a strange red light. In front of them was a lava lake with bits of cobblestone scattered across its surface. Wag recognized the layout of lava parkour but what really caught his attention were the two people standing out in the middle of the course. One was dangling from the edge of a block of cobblestone that was raised above the surface of the lava and the other was on the same block, crouched.

Wag watched as the person crouching on the block started to mess with something on the edge of the block. The person dangling from the edge of the cobble block swung violently, his right hand now hanging by his side.

It was Twisted and User.

And User was about to die.

**Well, if that isn't a big cliffhanger, I don't know what is!**

**Random Observation: What was that cool feeling User felt right before he was plunged into lava? Tell me in the reviews if you think you know!**

**Redpikmanred: He has indeed...**

**TheAmazingQwerty: *cries with you***

**RusYRP: LOL! I just found that so funny!**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Um... well... thing is, I was kind of disappointed too, because when I was writing this, I was really getting into the moment and I kinda wanted User to drown too...**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: DA FEELS HAVE GROWN!**

**KittKaz: *claps for all of KittKaz's incredible majestic reviews***


	7. Lost Forever

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,060 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 7

Light. Light was a strange thing. There were red lights and white lights and when the sun streamed down through the leaves on the trees, it created green lights. There was the murky blue light that you saw from underwater. There was the dim yellow light you saw when you placed torches down in cave systems.

And then there was the soft silver light from Wag's glowing eyes.

User blinked again, trying to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Nope. Wag was really staring him in the face, worry written all over his expression.

Wag broke into a small smile when he saw User looking at him. "Hey there," He whispered.

"Am I dead?" User asked, his throat raw and voice harsh. He coughed, curling up at the pain in his chest. It was only then that he noticed that a soft silk sheet was draped over his body and his head was resting on a white cotton pillow.

"No," Wag's eyes glittered with sadness. "Though if I hadn't tossed a splash potion of fire resistance on you right before you fell into the lava, you would be dead."

"How did you find me?" User murmured, attempting to ignore the stabs of pain shooting through his chest from his broken ribs. Tom's face appeared at the edge of his vision and User turned his head slightly to look at the other wizard.

"We were searching for you for almost a week. Finally, we found the clearing where you had been being held captive and then Wag spotted a small path in the leaves. We followed that path down to the lava lake, where we saw you and Twisted," Tom avoided User's gaze as he tended to his wounds. He spread some sort of antibiotic cream over User's cuts and lightly rested his hand on User's ribs, being careful not to put too much pressure on the broken bones.

User closed his eyes as a warm feeling spread through his chest, emanating from his ribcage as Tom healed him. He relaxed as the pain eased off in both his leg and chest.

"User? What happened to you out there?" Wag asked somewhat cautiously. User trembled and opened his eyes.

"I was his pet. He played 'games' with me which was really just him torturing me. By the time he dragged me to the lava lake, I was almost dead," User sighed, forcing himself to relive the events of the past week. "Where is Twisted now?"

Tom and Wag shared a glance filled with mixed emotions. User felt his heart sink as Wag turned his head to face him again, eyes filled with regret. "We captured him. He's locked in his old room, bound in chains. He won't stop screaming bloody murder, and we've been discussing if it's possible that there is still some of the sane Twisted left inside of him. Right now it doesn't seem too likely."

"What are you going to do with him?" User asked, feeling like his heart was being torn in two.

"If we have to, we'll -" Tom cut himself off by having to force back a sob. "I can make it painless if it comes down to that."

"No!" User yelled, sitting up on the bed. "It won't have to come down to that! Just give him a chance!"

"He refuses to accept any opportunity we give him," Wag rested his hand on User's shoulder but the recently healed wizard shrugged him off. "User, you need to rest. You've been unconscious for three days and you still need to get your strength back."

"I'm fine," User snapped, pushing the sheets off. He stood up before Tom or Wag could stop him, the cool wooden floor soothing against his feet. He stumbled out of the room he was in, barely registering that it was his old bedroom at the HQ. The door across the hallway from his room was painted in a familiar ginger colour and coming from behind it were faint screams of rage.

User winced as Wag grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face the older wizard. Wag stared at him with no accusation in his eyes, only sympathy.

"You can't find the Twisted you once knew. He's _gone_, User. He's lost the struggle with his insane side. Twisted's not coming back," Wag murmured sadly. User tried to squirm away, but Wag maintained a firm grip on his shoulder.

"We can't let you go in there for your own safety," Tom walked up to Wag's side. "We don't know what would happen if he saw you."

"I'm his best friend!" User protested, blinking back tears. "Please!"

Wag surprised User by pulling him into a hug. User didn't resist, instead burying his face in Wag's robes, crying.

"I'm so sorry," Wag whispered, his voice distorted from sorrow. "I'm so sorry for all of this."

XxX

_"__Woah," Twisted murmured, awe very apparent in his voice. User grinned, amused by his new friend's amazement._

_"__Welcome to the FyreUK Headquarters," User waved at someone who was looking out of their window at them. The person in the window waved back then disappeared from sight. The majestic structure loomed over User and Twisted, almost threatening, except for the fact that it was User's home._

_Twisted couldn't stop staring, his head swiveling around as he tried to look at everything. User laughed and pulled Twisted along with him as he walked to the front entrance. Four other people appeared in the doorway and watched User and Twisted approach._

_"__Hello, there!" Phil spoke first, adjusting his creeper mask. Tom and Wag chorused his greeting while Matt just smiled. Twisted said hello rather shyly, and User smirked._

_"__No need to be scared. That's Phil in the creeper mask, Matt in the armour, Tom in the blue robes and Wag in the purple robes. Everyone, this is Twisted," User introduced everybody to everybody._

_"__Before anyone asks, I'm a half-breed wizard from Ianarea," Twisted sighed, like he knew what was coming. Matt frowned, eyes narrowing._

_"__Why do you call yourself a 'half-breed?' It sounds horrible," Matt questioned. Twisted winced and User glared at Matt._

_"__Because that's what I am. I don't like to talk about it much," Twisted muttered._

_"__Well, that doesn't matter. Here, you are our friend, and that's all that matters," User smiled again. "Welcome to the Fyre group."_

**Aw, poor User. I feel so cruel right now...**

**Random Observation: Has anyone else noticed that User is actually pretty good at singing? (This will become relevant in later chapters)  
><strong>

**Ironhideandratchet4ever: :/**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Very good! You were indeed correct! Thanks!**

**KittKaz: Seriously - how do you make me feel so panicked when you talk about the tension rising from your point of view?! XD**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Just you wait 'till Chapter 8...**

**RusYRP: LOL!**

**Redpikmanred: Haha! Seriously though, how many people are going to make the 'Twisted is twisted' joke? There were three people who said that last chapter! XD**


	8. Rope is Knotted

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,016 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 8

"User? User, are you awake?" User blinked groggily, still half-asleep.

"Whoever you are, go away. It's five in the morning," User groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow, attempting to fall back asleep.

"User, please. I have to talk with you," the voice insisted. User rolled back over and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. For some reason, the voice sounded strangely familiar but he couldn't think of who it could be.

"Fine," User sighed and the door to his room opened. User looked up and when he saw who it was, he nearly jumped completely out of his bed. Standing just in his room was Twisted, his eyes sad and bloodshot. His hands shook and he hung his head when User started to tremble in fear.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it," Twisted whispered, tears starting to drip from his eyes again. User scrambled out of his bed, cowering in a corner, terrified of the half-wizard. He didn't know if he could trust Twisted any more, much as it pained him to think that.

"Please," Twisted begged. "Please, I never wanted to hurt you! You're my best friend, User." He walked over to the terrified wizard, who flinched away, still trembling violently.

"You almost – killed me," User choked. He tried to crawl backwards, away from Twisted, but the corner blocked him from any means of escape. He whimpered as Twisted knelt down in front of him. "Get away from me."

Twisted froze, a look of heartbreak engraved on his face. "All I remember is waking up here, lying in my old room and with the feeling that I did something horrible to you."

"You did," User sobbed. "You tortured me every day and I almost died. Just please, get away from me."

Twisted didn't listen, instead sitting down next to User. User stiffened, eyes wide in fear as Twisted leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Are you ready for me to die now?" Twisted murmured, his voice shaky. "I've given up. Our friendship had evaporated. Everyone hates me. You know the spell."

User swallowed and eased himself out of the corner, tensing even though Twisted didn't move. He backed up a good distance away and readied his wand, preparing to cast the spell that would end Twisted's life.

But he hesitated.

User remembered Twisted before he had gone completely insane. He remembered all the fun times they had had together, all the moments of laughter they had shared, and how they comforted the other when they were sad.

User couldn't do it.

But the sight of Twisted in his depressed, beaten, state made User want to put the half-breed out of his misery.

So User took a deep breath.

And started chanting ancient words.

_"__Prakeiktas vienas iš jų akyse esate hiddem , bet nuo manęs , jūs niekada negali paslėpti!" _User finished the spell and watched as light brown particles enveloped Twisted.

XxX

_User jolted awake, hearing screams coming from across the hallway. He rushed out of his room and slammed Twisted's door open, frantically searching for his new friend._

_Twisted was thrashing around in his bed, wailing and screaming words that User had never heard before and never hoped to hear again. Without thinking much about what he was doing, User closed Twisted's door and locked it, not wanting any of the other wizards to come in._

_"__Twisted!" User walked over his bed and rested his hand on Twisted's shoulder, trying to keep him still. Twisted's eyes snapped open and User jerked back upon seeing they were fogged over._

_"__Twisted?" User whispered. Twisted stared at him, not moving, his foggy eyes scaring User immensely._

_"__Dead," Twisted murmured coarsely, making User jump. "He's dead." His tone didn't betray any emotions and was barely audible._

_"__Who's dead?" User asked, backing away slightly. Twisted gave a violent shudder._

_"__Father. Explosion. Half-breed. Curse," The string of words Twisted uttered didn't make any sense to User._

_User moved slowly back over to Twisted's side and sat down on the very edge of the bed. He started singing softly, the words of an ancient tune coming back to him as he sang it to his new friend in an attempt to calm him down._

_"__Swinging in the breeze_

_Softly singing_

_Swiftly winging_

_Birds flee from the winter freeze_

Xx

_Bound taut, leather rope_

_Looped around_

_And on the ground_

_Showing the world there is no hope_

Xx

_Lost souls crying_

_A lover weeping_

_A secret keeping_

_The girl from dying_

Xx

_A young man swinging_

_Rope is knotted_

_Life is rotted_

_Death is stinging"_

_By the time User had repeated the song for the third time, the fog had faded from Twisted's eyes. The half wizard was now staring in wonder at User, seemingly amazed by his gentle singing. User lingered on the last note and glanced down at Twisted._

_"__That was so mystic, eerie, and awesome at the same time," Twisted breathed. "And your singing voice is beautiful."_

_User laughed quietly. "Thanks. I quite like singing, but I don't really know many songs, so I just kind of make up my own. That was one of the few I learned from somewhere else."_

_"__Where from?" Twisted asked. User smiled and summoned a thick, leather-bound book to his hands and then opened it. "Here on page 292, there's the lyrics to the song. This book is full of legends and poems and stuff like that."_

_"__What's this one?" Twisted pointed to a short passage, which User saw was a poem. He translated the ancient Rune and read it aloud for Twisted._

_"__Deadly crimson, falling down_

_Sink or swim, rise or drown_

_Silver rivers staying still_

_Laced with blood from their last kill_

Xx

_Choking waters, hopeless cause_

_Stopping once is an eternal pause_

_Struggle on and fall in the end_

_In this river, no one is a friend."_

_User smiled. "That's one of my favourites. Even though it's describing something so horrific, it always reminds me that in the 'river' I'm in, there's always someone I can trust."_

***cries* I'm so sorry, Twisted!  
><strong>

**Random Observation: What User was chanting is not something I made up - it's actually another language! It's the same language I used in _The Wizard's Curse_ when I said 'monetas.' If you want to know what language that is, you can choose 'detect language' in the Google Translate thinga-ma-jig.  
><strong>

**TheAmazingQwerty: Well, that was how I added it...**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: That would actually be pretty cool, but sadly I didn't think of that.**

**RusYRP: Indeed they do!**

**KittKaz: No! Please, don't whoop me! *cowers in corner* But I agree with your take on the situation right now: crap.**


	9. Hope

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,205 words this chapter. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. Review replies up top because I wanted to.  
><strong>

**TheAmazingQwerty: Nuuu! Twisted!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: I was also speechless when I realized the extent of what I had done.**

**RusYRP: Trust me - it's not even CLOSE to being over! (well, if you count one more chapter after this one as not being close...)**

**DiamondScribe: I'm so sorry... but maybe something will happen...**

**KittKaz: You are indeed right, Twisted will be watching over User... and what do you mean you've never heard User singing? You must go to his channel and watch his new survival series, especially episode 2. He does indeed have a beautiful voice.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I have one thing to say to answer that review: PLOT TWISTS!**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!**

Chapter 9

User trudged into the meeting hall, his head hanging. Everyone fell silent as User entered, making it feel like he was walking into a funeral.

"User, I'm so sorry. But we've all decided that Twisted has to be -" User interrupted Matt.

"I've already done it," User took a deep breath, avoiding everyone's gazes. There was a collective gasp and User flinched. "He asked me to do it. He said he couldn't live with himself anymore."

The room turned silent again. _Silent as the grave, _User couldn't help but think. Wag was the first to speak.

"I am so sorry," Wag murmured. "Is there anything we can do?"

User shook his head slowly, gritting his teeth. He knew someone was watching him very closely, out of sight of the others. He had to make sure he did not fail in his task.

Phil blinked and he studied User, his red eyes glowing very faintly. "Come with me," he said suddenly. User lifted his head and Phil, without any further ado, stood up and motioned User to follow him.

They walked out of the meeting room in silence and made it all the way to the statue of Sombrero Syndicate before Phil spoke. "I know you're lying, User."

User stopped in his tracks, panic slamming into him like a brick. "Ly – lying about what?" he stuttered. He knew he was busted.

"Lying about killing Twisted," Phil's voice was eerily calm. "For one thing, I know you wouldn't have had the heart and for another thing, I noticed a door opening and closing, only there was nobody there."

_Damn it,_ User cursed silently. "Maybe you were imagining things?"

"No, I'm pretty sure one does not just _imagine _a twenty foot tall door open and close, especially when said person knows they are fully awake," Phil commented sarcastically. "So what kind of spell did you use, User?"

Out of the corner of his eye, User saw a brown pelt duck behind a tree. "I told you. I killed him," User's voice cracked, though he knew it was out of nervousness, not sorrow.

Phil narrowed his eyes. "User, has anyone ever told you that you're a _terrible _liar?"

"Leave me alone," User muttered, backing away. He knew he was screwed, but he could still escape from Phil.

Phil was not having any of it. He grabbed User's arm and held on tightly, his face twisted into a scowl. "You will stay here until you tell me what is going on. Since you haven't told me what's going on, you will stay here."

"Now that's just roundabout logic!" User snapped, struggling to get his arm free. "Let me go! And why are you so danged strong?"

Phil didn't respond to any of User's questions, instead dragging him into Syndicate's old base. User started to curse at Phil, struggling against him. Phil shoved him against the wall; his eyes were filled with a furious anger.

"Where is he?" Phil snarled, rage tinting his voice. User writhed against the wall, pinned.

"He's dead! I told you!" User yelped as Phil's fist connected with his jaw.

"Tell me the truth!" Phil roared. "I _know _you're lying, User! Now answer my question! _Where is Twisted_?"

User whimpered, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "He's dead. I – I've told all of you."

"No, you're hiding him!" Phil screamed. "User, you're a dirty liar. Maybe Twisted will show up if I killed you. I'm sure the world wouldn't mind your loss."

User wailed as Phil summoned a diamond sword to his hand, a smite enchantment making it shiny. He raised the sword, about to strike.

User accepted defeat. His mouth was filled with thick, warm blood that he didn't bother spitting out. At least the secret would be safe. _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

A blur of brown leather and black denim crossed User's vision and he suddenly focused on the world around him again. Phil was knocked aside as someone barged into him; someone completely unexpected.

Phil shouted and looked around wildly, appearing to not see the man standing directly in front of him, fists clenched in a barely controlled fury. The man turned around and looked at User, his eyes filled with a powerful rage. He wore a brown leather jacket, black jeans, and a white shirt. He was panting heavily and his messy ginger hair hung over his warm brown eyes.

"Who's there?" Phil yelled. He scrambled up off the floor, leveling his sword and swinging around to face the air. "Show yourself!"

The man who had slammed into Phil looked at the wizard with contempt in his eyes. Phil, deciding that there was nobody else downstairs, ran up the stairs. The man shook his head and quietly helped User up off the ground, embracing User in a hug.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, voice low. User nodded and they snuck out of the base. "Were you able to find anything?"

"No, but I know one more place we can check," User murmured, wincing as he moved his jaw. "Hold on a second," User paused and closed his eyes. A light brown mist shrouded his face, evaporating when he opened his eyes. He sighed in relief, his jaw healed. "Okay, let's go." The man nodded and hurried on.

After a while, they reached an ancient structure. Its supports were fractured in numerous places, and it looked like it would crumble at any second.

User and the man entered the old library, their feet sinking into a thick covering of dust and dirt. It had been unused for centuries, but User suspected it might hold valuable knowledge that would be imperative to the future.

Hours later, he had almost given up when he saw a thick book bound in red-dyed leather. Calling the man over, User took the book off of the shelf, being careful when he opened the dry and crackly pages. The man peered over his shoulder and pointed at something on one of the pages. "There it is."

User looked at it and nodded. He silently read what was on the page, and then stood up, backing a few feet away from the man.

"Are you ready?" User asked.

"I've been waiting for something like this to happen for years upon end," The man laughed. "Of course I'm ready!"

User took a deep breath and started to chant, light brown particles sparking to life around him.

"_Splitas__dvasia, taisytis savo kelius, būti taikoje tęsti savo dienas_!" User finished the spell but suddenly gasped, hand clutching his chest, right above his heart. The man cried out and ran over to User, who collaspsed to the ground, pain filled eyes flickering shut.

"User!" The man wailed. "User, wake up!"

_'__The spell was too much for him,' _a voice seemed to whisper.

"No! User, please! You can't die! User, wake up!" The man sobbed. User opened his eyes slightly and stared at the man.

"Goodbye," User whispered, voice barely audible. The man sobbed even harder and he buried his face in User's dark teal jacket.

"Please, don't die. Please. You're my best friend."

"Please wake up for me. Remember me?"

"I'm Twisted."

**Noooo! I got your hopes up but then I brought them crashing down... and just so everyone knows, User's heart has actually stopped. I'm not pretending this time.  
><strong>

**Random Observation: "It just so happens that your friend here is only MOSTLY dead. There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead. Mostly dead is slightly alive. With all dead, well, with all dead there's usually only one thing you can do... Go through his clothes and look for loose change." - Miracle Max, _The Princess Bride_ aka. The best movie of all time!**

**EVERYONE! THERE IS A NEW STORY ON FANFICTION! AND IT IS WRITTEN BY**

**THE ONE**

**THE ONLY**

**THEAMAZINGQWERTY!**

**(I would really recommend reading it. In fact, it's number one on my 'Top 10 fanfictions you should read' list. Why? You'll have to read it to find out! [Thanks again, Qwerty!])  
><strong>


	10. Peace

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,074 words this chapter. 12,634 words this story. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any YouTubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 10

User was tired of almost dying.

It was what, the fourth time this week?

So of course it was only natural to sigh when he saw Tom and Wag next to his side again, with the soft bed under him

"Guys, can I please stop experiencing near-death?" User snapped, startling the two wizards sitting by his bed. "It's really getting annoying."

"Thank Notch," Tom sighed. "You're awake."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake," User huffed. "Now just tell me what happened after my heart stopped so I can go down the hall and yell at Phil for almost killing me before that."

Wag blinked, taken aback by his abruptness. "Okay. Well after Phil came screaming back to the HQ, saying something about an invisible evil stealing you, we all were searching around the world for hours. Tom found the library and heard someone sobbing but couldn't see anyone. He rounded us all up and we investigated it, finding you sprawled on the ground with nearly no life left in you and the invisible person crying over you. We figured out that you had never really killed Twisted; just placed a spell over him that made him invisible to anybody but you. So after I un-ivisiblified him and Twisted had told us what had happened with Phil, Tom thought it was only fair to extract some of Phil's life force and transfer it over to you. Phil was less than happy about it, but Tom didn't really want his opinion. So you were revived just enough for us to transport you back to the HQ, and then Tom gave you some strengthening medicine. Though I must admit, Phil did fall unconscious halfway back so Matt had to carry him over his shoulder."

"Serves him right," User snorted. "The brute. Now can I get up so I can go yell at him?"

"I think he just said he was going to take a nap," Tom said hesitantly, gulping when User grinned.

"All the better for me," User laughed, an evil light in his eyes. He got up out of the bed, and brushed past Wag, giving him a quick reassuring smile.

"I promise not to swear too badly," User vowed, right before exiting his room. Tom and Wag trailed after him as he walked swiftly down the hall to Phil's door. He opened the door quietly and saw Phil sprawled flat out on his bed, his head turned to one side with a peaceful expression on his face. His mask was lying on his bedside table and he was snoring slightly, completely relaxed.

User knelt down right in front of Phil's face and stared at him. Phil blinked open his eyes after a few minutes and screamed when he saw User right in front of him.

Then, User had to add to the immediate chaos and started shouting at Phil.

"You stupid, untrustworthy brute! You attacked me and tried to kill me! You better thank Notch that Twisted stopped you, or you would have had a very angry ghost on your hands!" User yelled in a furious rage. Phil couldn't stop screaming and scrambled backwards so far that he fell out of his bed.

"User!" Wag complained. "I think he's gotten the message."

User glanced at Phil who was curled up on the floor, trembling and looking at User with wide, terrified eyes. User snorted and walked around the bed, hauling Phil to his feet…

… And then surprising the other wizard out of his wits by breaking into a wide smile and laughing.

"Hey man, it's cool. I just wanted to screw with you a little bit. I figured we were even since you beat me up, then you had some of your life force given to me," User grinned, snickering a little bit at Phil's confusion over his sudden mood change.

"Could you guys keep it down in there?" User heard Twisted snap, and turned around to see the half-wizard standing in the doorway, eyes heavy with sleep. He was just standing there, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Sorry. I just had to rattle Phil up a little bit," User apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you up as well."

"Why won't you two just acknowledged the major events that have happened this past week?" Tom burst out, unable to contain himself any longer. Twisted and User stared at him like he was insane.

"Fine. Twisted ran away, he captured me, he tortured me for almost a week, Wag saved my life, I lied about killing Twisted, then we went searching for a spell to cure him, which almost killed me, then I was revived. Happy?" User said, his voice taking on a hint of annoyance. Wag shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I guess everything is back to normal then," Wag snorted. "Well then. What do you all say about going to the Modestep's nightclub later tonight to have a fun time?"

XxX

"Hey User!" User turned around, a drink in his hands and saw Twisted waving from the DJ booth.

"'Sup?" User grinned, swiftly climbing up the stairs.

"Playing some music for the peoples down below on the dance floor. Wanna help?" Twisted was nodding his head in correspondence to the beat of the song that was currently on. The jukebox was practically bouncing from the loud music blaring out of its speakers.

"You bet I do! So I can choose which song will be played next?" User asked, smiling when Twisted gave him the thumbs up to confirm his query. He shuffled through the discs that were available, and then spotted one.

He waited until the song had ended and popped the new disc into the jukebox.

And laughed as Darude - Sandstorm rocked the nightclub.

And dragged Twisted down to the dance floor.

"Come on, buddy, let's have a good time!" User grinned, starting to dance. Twisted also smiled and started to dance along as well. Everyone was yelling and laughing, and User finally noticed that the weight that had been settled over his heart for so long had finally lifted.

He could be carefree once again.

"Hey User, why are you just standing there?" Twisted asked, his eyes sparking with a happiness that could not be dimmed.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am," User looked around, smiling when he saw all of his friends' faces, "to be as happy as I am right now."

**Yes! A happy ending! Twisted is cured, and User can finally feel safe! Thanks for all the support and remember; the next story like this is coming out in four to eight days from now, so make sure you're looking for _The Priest's Dagger_!**

**Random Observation: The spell User cast in Chapter 8 is '_From their sight you are hidden but from me, you can never hide._' It basically means that the recipient of the spell is invisible to everyone except the one(s) who cast the spell.**

**TheAmazingQwerty: You are right about User bae, he was just 'mostly dead'!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: But a happy ending! Isn't that a surprise!**

**RusYRP: I didn't know it was called a Chekov's Gun but that is what I was aiming for!**

**Lieutenant Side Salad: Oh yes, you should _definitely _watch User's videos! BEST WIZARD EVER!**

**DiamondScribe: Sparklez would be proud of your pun!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: It appears that I've broken your mind...**

**KittKaz: The poet strikes again! And it's legit called "Minecraft Survival" on User's channel, which is just 'TheUserCreated.' Hope that helps so you can hear his beautiful singing!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Does anybody want to see what I do while I watch videos? My account on DeviantArt is Shadows-in-moonlight, if anyone is interested in seeing my drawings! I recently uploaded a drawing of a scene from _The Wizard's Curse _so feel free to check that out!**


End file.
